This invention relates to methods for cell manipulation and more specifically to methods for transiently permeabilizing a cell so that a variety of exogenous materials, such as expressible foreign DNA, can be loaded into the cell.
Previous loading methods have included chemical treatments, microinjection, electroporation and particle bombardment. However, these techniques can be time-consuming and suffer from low yields or poor cell survival. Another technique termed “optoporation” has used light directed toward cells and the surrounding media to induce shock waves, thereby causing small holes to form temporarily in the surface of nearby cells, allowing materials to non-specifically enter cells in the area. Another technique termed “optoinjection” also uses light, but directs the light to specific cells. Nevertheless, previous light-based implementations techniques have suffered from the same disadvantages as other loading techniques.
Thus, there is a need for a method for rapid and efficient loading of a variety of exogenous molecules into cells, with high cell survival rates. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.